Viper
Ravager.]] Viper the Toxic Ravager is a Bio Ravager from the upcoming game Darkspore. He has six limbs, and has a slightly insectoid/reptillian appearance. He may possibly originate from Verdanth, but it is uncertain. His appearance in his concept art portrays him as mindless and insane, having bloodshot eyes, and saliva oozing from his mouth. Viper goes particulary well with Zrin in a squad deck, and Tork in Co-op gamepaly. Revelation Viper was first revealed in an image at the beginning of the first Darkspore Gameplay video. He was seen again Viper_Alpha.png|Viper Alpha Viper_Beta.png|Viper Beta Viper_Gamma.png|Viper Gamma Viper_Delta.png|Viper Delta in a screenshot in an IGN article on Darkspore's multiplayer mode, which depicted him fighting against Vex in the PvP arena. He was then seen again in the Loot trailer fighting an Elite Cannonator. Lore When the Corruptor's horde ravaged and genetically enslaved Verdanth, Viper was one of the scattered survivors. Before the fall, he`d manufactured tools. He returned his prowess to crafting weapons of wood and stone, but saw the guerrilla forces he armed repeatedly fall beneath the power of Darkspore. And then one night, while Viper was desperately assembling weapons inside his workshop, an alien intelligence captured him. As prisoner of Crogenitor Astra, Viper was genetically and somatically altered so that his muscles would posses ten times his species’ normal concentration of fast-twitch fibers. When Viper awoke, his reflexes and strength had increased so much that he nearly destroyed his own weaponry workshop. But after mastering his new physical might, and creating new weapons suited to his superior abilities, Viper became a resistance leader. In combat against the Darkspore, Viper fought at blinding speed in terrifying attacks. Over years of the war, he developed his biogenetic prowess to generate an armor of poisonous thorns that, at close range, could be launched with devastating results. Leading fighters armed with his toxic and invincible weapons, Viper inflicted vast losses on the Darkspore, provoking the Corruptor to initiate an epidemic that devastated intelligent life on Verdanth. Abilities ' Venom Blades' (Basic Ability - Melee Attack) Viper stabs the target with one of his blades, dealing X physical damage. If Viper swings six times in succession, the final hit will instead deal X physical damage ' Expunge' (Special Ability) Vicious melee attack that deals X physical damage and expunges all periodic damage effects from the target dealing their damage immediately. ' Virulent Vines' (Alpha Variant Ability) Roots the target in place for 8 seconds and applies an infectious disease that deals X energy damage over that period. the disease will spread to other nearby enemies, dealing X energy damage to each. ' Thornado' (Squad Ability - Circular AOE attack - Poison) Viper hurls poisonous thorns in all directions. All enemies within 6m take X physical damage, as well as an additional X energy damage over 10 seconds. Gear Enhacment - 'Thornado will no longer cost any power as long as the power meter is full. ' Toxicity (Innate Passive Ability) Every time Viper deals damage to an enemy they are poisoned, dealing an additional 4 energy damage per second for 3 seconds. stacks up to 4 times. Darkspore Hero Spotlight #3 - Viper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGQCtGhPUds&feature=player_profilepage Trivia * Viper's name comes the name of highly poisonous species of Snake, referring to his poison abilities, as well as the fact that his appearance is slightly reptilian. Category:Heroes Category:Bio Category:Ravagers